batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers Tech
Powers Technology alternatively known as Powers International '''and '''Wayne-Powers Enterprises or the Wayne-Powers Corporation in future timelines is a technology company defined by it's rivalry with Wayne Enterprises. It first-appears in the series Batman Beyond as being a recurring enemy to Terry McGinnis. Since then it has been introduced in mainstream comics during the New 52. History Prime Earth (New 52) In the New 52, Powers International was a business conglomerate which was one of the first companies to be started in Gotham City. It was created by the wealthy Powers family which also owned several hotels in Gotham City while their company was overshadowed by the companies of the ancestral Kane and Wayne families. After Wayne Enterprises was left in ruin by Lincoln March and Cluemaster during the events of Batman: Eternal, Powers Internation purchased the remains of the company and took their place in Gotham. Headed by Geri Powers, Powers International teamed up with the GCPD and funded for the creation of Jim Gordon's incarnation of Batman in the wake of the original Batman's apparent death at the hands of the Joker. They created the Bat Blimp, Bat Truck, and the Project Batman Exo-Suit for this purpose. Appearances in Other Media DCAU In Batman Beyond, Powers Tech was a decades-old rival to Wayne Enterprises which bought out and merged with the company in the year 2039. Here it was headed by the corrupt businessman Derek Powers who along with being a murderous socioath who had ties to criminal entities like the Jokerz Gang, developed illegal weapons of war, namely a mutagenic nerve gas. Aafter coming into conflict with the new Batman, Derek was exposed to his own toxin and was transformed into the monstrous metahuman "Blight". As his condition worsened, Derek could no longer maintain his position and instead apointed his estranged son Paxton Powers to be the CEO. Paxton however wanted his father completely out of the picture and framed him so that the authorities and Batman would hunt him down with Paxton providing Batman with tech which would (unknown to Batman) kill Blight. The plan failed but Blight was still succesfully pushed out of the way. Eventually Paxton was arrested due to his connections with the Royal Flush Gang and the position of CEO of Wayne-Powers was given to the elderly Bruce Wayne. Powers Family Prime Earth *'Geraldine "Geri" Powers': The head of Powers Tech during it's merger with Wayne Enterprises. She appears to be a benevolent woman who legitimately cares about innovation and the wellbeing of Gotham. *'Joseph Powers': A hotel owner who is a member of the Court of Owls. His exact relation to Geri is unknown. *'Maria Powers': The wife of Joseph Powers who is likewise a member of the Court of Owls. DCAU *'Derek Powers': The sociopathic CEO of Powers Tech and later Wayne-Powers Enterprises during the mid-21st century. He was also the first created head of Powers Tech in publication history. *'Paxton Powers': Derek's estranged son who is as corrupt as his father along with being a machiavellian and a womanizer. *'Warren Powers': The father of Derek Powers, Warren is the one who came into ownership of the head of Mr. Freeze. Notes *It is known that the Powers Family has ties to the Court of Owls but it is unknown if the Court has ties to Powers International or not. Category:Locations Category:Companies